My little wombat
by Coolbeanzed
Summary: House and chase slash Chase loves House, House knows Chase loves him - but will he love him back? I suck at descriptions (obviously) but please read it, it starts getting really good in chapter two!
1. Chapter 1

Chase looked around with his colleagues, waiting for House to make an appearance. Foreman, who had been tapping his pen against his notepad for the past ten minutes, threw it down angrily on the table, making Cameron jump.  
"For god's sake this is ridiculous! We have a patient out there - dying - and we have no clues as to why and House is-"  
"Right here." They turned to see House limping in, Chase noticed that he wasn't leaning on his cane as much as usual.  
Foreman set his lips in a firm line, embarrassed but still angry at the sarcastic doctor.  
"So my little ducklings...what do we have? Cameron make me a coffee." She sighed and stood up, glaring at him.  
"Please." She rolled her eyes but continued the task, far less begrudgingly.  
"15 year old male, Harrison Piper arrived a few hours ago, passed out in the middle of a family dinner, apparently no explanation." Foreman began talking, House, as usual, took the opportunity to correct him.  
"There's always an explanation." Foreman rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway! He has normal blood and glucose levels, we did a CT and MRI scan, no irregularities. His previous history and family history are completely clean aside from an uncle died from a heart attack."  
"Blood results?"  
"We should have them in a few minutes." Cameron piped up, handing him his coffee.  
"Any other symptoms since he's been here?"  
"He's-" Cameron started but her pager beeped.  
"We've gotta go - he's gone blind."

They all ran out, Chase was about to slow his pace slightly to remain with House, but he was quicker than usual.  
"Harrison, I'm Doctor Foreman, do you remember me?" Foreman laid a hand on the kids arm and he nodded, grabbing onto his hand.  
"Y-yeah...I c-cant see! I can't see help me-"  
"Calm down Harrison it's ok, I now it's scary but sometimes things like this happen and often people get their sight back. Until we know what's wrong with you, try not to worry." Cameron explained gently, Harrison calmed down slightly.  
"Wh-who're you?"  
"I'm Doctor Cameron."  
"Right, Harrison we need to do some more tests on you, try to stay calm." Chase smiled slightly at his caring colleagues, then frowned as he saw Harrison wipe his eye.  
"Wait- Foreman he's bleeding." Foreman and Cameron began treating the teenager, House smacked Chase on the ass with his cane, making him yelp slightly, and gestured for him to follow.

House limped as fast as he could back to the room, Chase following close behind.  
"Why aren't we-"  
"The patient doesn't need more than two people with him. Now help me diagnose."  
"Why wouldn't you choose Cameron or Foreman? They're usually right about cases more than me."  
"They keep him calm, and you're wrong more, but you're quicker to come up with ideas and you stick to them. Now come on." Chase thought hard about the case, coming up with lots of empty ideas before they gave up.  
"This isn't working...we need more symptoms." Chase sighed, House pulled a face.  
"For once Wombat boy...you could be right."  
"Wombat boy? Seriously?"  
"I'm always serious..." Chase shook his head.  
"I'm gonna go-"  
"Hey, Harrison Piper is complaining of a headache and he's seeing swirls." Foreman panted, bursting into the room.  
"Blood clot." House muttered, the younger men turned.  
"What?!"  
"Blood clot...let's go." They followed House as he once again ventured off without any kind of explanation.  
"Hi Harrison it's just me, I've got Doctor Chase and Doctor House with me."  
"Hi Harrison." Chase reassured gently.  
"Harrison...open wide." House leant down and shined his torch into the boy's eyes.  
"His pupil's closing up. It's a clot. We need to do another MRI."  
"What? Why?"  
"It's a retinal clot."  
"But hang on-" Chase started.  
"No time."  
"Wait! Can't we do a retinal biopsy and drain the clot? Then he'll get his sight back." The other doctors, including House, froze and turned to the young Australian.  
"Wombat, you might be right twice in one day. Come on people let's get Dr. Chase here everything he needs..." He raised an eyebrow at Chase who squirmed uncomfortably as they all left.  
"Hey." Chase turned to the boy.  
"Yeah Harry?"  
"W-will I be able to see again?"  
"I hope so, I really hope so. Actually, Harrison, where are your parents?"  
"They're travelling back from India. They've been out there for months."  
"And who's been taking care of you?"  
"My Aunt...Jessica."  
"Harrison you're lying, come on mate you don't have to lie to me." He sighed.  
"Fine, I've been by myself...I'm always by myself...they're always off galavanting to some new place...I'm surprised they're even coming back at all." Harrison started to cry and Chase panicked slightly before leaning down and hugging Harrison, who clung onto him like a child, although, that's all he was really.  
"You're gonna be ok Harry, and your parents love you, they're coming to look after you. I think this will be an eye-opener for them." Chase spoke supportively and held the teen gently, not knowing someone was watching him.

House watched as Chase let the vulnerable teen cling onto him, he hugged him back, and spoke softly to him, House felt a sort of warmth spread through him, however he shook himself out of it when someone behind him coughed.  
"What?" He turned to see Jimmy standing there, smirking behind him.  
"You're gooey."  
"I am not gooey, I'm never gooey over anyone."  
"You haven't had that look since Stacy."  
"Quiet Wilson. I've got a retinal blood clot to see to." Jimmy walked with him along the hallway, stepping over a pile of newly spewed vomit.  
"Is that the 15 year-old you're treating?"  
"Yep."  
"That's a clever diagnosis - I'm assuming yours?"  
"Nope. My little wombat's." Wilson smiled at him knowingly.  
"Oh, what is with the look?"  
"The look, is saying that I know you're falling for, 'your little wombat." House rolled his eyes and grabbed what he needed before heading back to the patient.  
"Rubbish. I don't fall for people, well, besides Stacy, and I have not and am not falling for Dr. Chase, I'm just impressed."  
"You? Impressed?"  
"Yes. This was a good diagnosis. No sugar-coating."  
"I never expect you to sugar-coat anything." House rolled his eyes and left his best friend in the hallway as he and his team saw to the clot in the young patient's eye.

Chase handled it quickly and neatly, almost as soon as he'd pulled away, Harrison was beaming.  
"Hey I...I can see! I can see you! Thank you!" He laughed happily, Chase looked ecstatic, and the other two looked happy and slightly emotional.  
"Excuse me?! What's going on?" They turned to see a couple standing in the doorway.  
"Are you Mr and Mrs Piper?" House asked.  
"Yes we are. What on earth have you done to our son?"  
"Saved his life, and his eyes, can we step out into the hallway."  
"Actually-"  
"I'm not asking. Move." Chase smiled as House got his nasty authoritative voice on, when he turned back to his two colleagues they were frowning.  
"What?"  
"What's with the look?"  
"What look? I don't have a look."  
"That's a look. I'm gonna figure it out." Foreman proclaimed, taking the scrubs and equipment with Cameron. Chase sat with Harrison while House tore apart any arguments the parents had about not having their consent to do the surgery and when they came back in, they were just so happy to have him with them again that they forgot their anger.  
They thanked Chase profusely - all three of them - before the parents began chatting away furiously. Chase walked out, as he turned back, Harrison smiled at him and nodded happily.

Later when they were all back together in the meeting room, House called on Chase.  
"Dr. Chase, my office please." Foreman and Cameron made jibes at him and he rolled his eyes but followed the older man.  
"Yes?" Chase asked after five minutes of waiting House to speak as he sat playing on his gameboy.  
"I hate to say it, but good work today, you did well." Chase was surprised and held back a huge smile.  
"Thank you...what was that for? I mean, most of the time we do well and you don't say a thing."  
"What can I say? I'm in a good mood, and it's the truth you did well and handled the patient."  
"Well...thank you." House nodded awkwardly, getting back to his gameboy.  
Chase watched him for a moment, he'd always thought House was very handsome but tonight he seemed even more attractive.  
"You're staring at me." House mumbled and looked up. Chase felt himself turning red as he met those stunning blue eyes.  
"I...I-I noticed that you weren't leaning as much on your cane today. Is your leg getting better?" Chase cursed himself mentally, he felt even more stupid now. House looked surprised.  
"It does feel a bit better today." Chase nodded.  
"We'll I'm glad." House looked at him calculatingly once again, trying to figure him out. Chase went red again and bid the older man a stammered goodnight, leaving the hospital before he could say any other stupid things.


	2. Chapter 2

That night as Chase lay in bed, he thought about House, as he had done for the past few nights, and his right hand of its own accord travelled down his body until it reached his already straining erection.  
Chase couldn't believe how much House had started turning him on the past week, he didn't know what had changed, but it was getting ridiculous, he couldn't take it for much longer.

The next morning he awoke with a loud cry, panting heavily and in a sheen of sweat. He looked under the covers and sighed. It was just like being a teenage boy again.  
He went to work, was late, and House called him on it straight away.  
"So good of you to join us Dr. Chase." Chase didn't dare look at the older man for fear of doing something stupid.  
"Sorry."  
"What? No excuses?"  
"No." Chase begged silently for him to leave him alone.  
"No? No tales of traffic? Or morning sex? Or-"  
"I don't have an excuse ok? Can we just drop it?!" Foreman and Cameron jumped at his outburst, House was satisfied that the young Australian had finally looked at him - and turned an excellent shade of red again. He shifted uncomfortably.  
"Very well Dr. Chase can have his way," Chase crossed one leg over the over to try and prevent himself from getting an erection when House included his title in his name, much like his heated dream the night before.

That day wasn't busy - much to Chase's disgust. He wanted to be doing something so he could focus on the patients and not House, but it wasn't to be. As when the time reached ten o'clock and they still hadn't done anything, House decided to do some clinic hours, and asked Chase, to accompany him.  
"Why me?"  
"People have been asking that for centuries there's no one right answer. But in this case, I want to know why you're so uptight these days...Dr. Chase." House thought he knew what he was doing to the young doctor, but when he made a little noise and went red again, it confirmed his suspicions.  
"I'm not uptight. You just seem set on embarrassing me."  
"Oh yes you're right, because I live for nothing else in this world besides embarrassing you." Chase rolled his eyes.  
"You can do clinic duty on your own. You don't need my help, and I'm going back to reading textbooks with the others." Chase set off, but when a strong hand grasped his arm, his breath caught in his throat and he turned around.  
"Of course I can do clinic duty on my own, but there's no harm in getting a second opinion - right?"  
"Of course but you don't need a second opinion."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"B-because! You're...ridiculously smart and arrogant and you just don't need my help!" House raised his eyebrows in amusement and Chase walked away, only to be stopped further up the hallway by Wilson.  
"Oh for gods sake, what?!" Wilson flinched back slightly, laughing at Chase.  
"We'll I see he's got your panties up in a knot. Is there something going on between you two?" Chase gaped and shook his head.  
"W-what?! No! No! Why, why, why would you think that?!"  
"Because you don't usually stammer and last night House spoke to me about you."  
"What did he say?"  
"That you're being strange."  
"I'm leaving. Bye Wilson." He left the other Doctor standing laughing at him.

When he finally got back to the meeting room he warned off his colleagues.  
"If either of you two grill me about why I'm being 'weird' then I swear to god I will maul you like a rabid dog."  
"Okay..." Cameron said slowly as Chase plonked himself down on the chair, his head in his hands.  
"So what's wrong?" Foreman asked, just trying to annoy him even more.  
"Nothing. Just..."  
"House?"  
"Yep."  
"What'd he do this time?"  
"Just being his usual self."  
"I can believe that."  
"I can't." Cameron stated.  
"Good for you." Chase groaned.  
"No, come on Chase this is us. You can tell us what's wrong."  
"Not really."  
"Yeah come on man, you're not right, something's bothering you."  
"I told you it's House."  
"Yeah but what's he done?"  
"Nothing." The other doctors eventually gave up on grilling him, and Chase was the first one to leave when House eventually came back from clinic duty.  
"Not so fast my little wombat. You're doing paperwork with me tonight."  
"No I'm not."  
"I think you are."  
"Right, when you say do paperwork with you, does that actually mean with you, or I do your work while you play your gameboy?" Their colleagues watched, amused as Chase began to lose it with House.  
"Bingo."  
"I would've been happy to actually do something today, but I'm not staying behind for hours to do your work. Goodnight House." He walked away and House flicked the handle side of his cane round, looping it around Chase's ankle and pulling so that the doctor fell hard on the floor. Cameron's hands flew to her mouth, Foreman and Wilson winced.  
Chase felt like bursting into tears he was so humiliated. He slowly got up, ignoring the pain shooting through his body and the insatiable urge to slap House, and limped away from the meeting room.

They all turned back to House.  
"That was totally uncalled for! This is bullying!" Cameron scolded him angrily.  
"No it wasn't. I'm his boss he was being-"  
"Completely reasonable." Foreman interjected.  
"I don't think so."  
"Come on House you physically hurt him." Wilson argued.  
"Don't you turn on me too, now come on, lets go get food." He said to his friend but Cameron stopped them.  
"You need to apologise House."  
"I don't think I do." He said sarcastically, Foreman sighed.  
"Yeah well apparently you've already upset him once today, come on House admit you're just trying to push his buttons."  
"I'm not trying to - I am. Goodnight my little ducklings." He left with Wilson.

Chase got into his car and cried. He felt so stupid but he wasn't even ready to admit that he was gay, much less his feelings for House, and now he was completely humiliating him in front of everyone.

House and Wilson got out to the parking lot and saw Chase crying in his car.  
"Oh for god's sake House see how far you've pushed him? You couldn't have just let it go." House felt something inside him snag painfully as he watched the blonde cry, he felt guilty but there was something else too, he shook it off as usual.  
"No I couldn't have. He'll be back to his old self in no time." Wilson, exasperated at his attitude, went to his car to wait for House who watched Chase for a moment before following his friend.

Chase went home, ate a crap meal, and went straight to bed.

The next morning he woke up just as depressed as the day before, but crazy horny. He'd had another dream but hadn't come yet. He jerked off but was still horny, it just wasn't enough.

He called in sick that day.

House arrived at the office, he was hoping he could catch Chase and see if he was alright, he was secretly concerned about the young man. However it was only the other two members of his team there.  
"Have you heard from-"  
"Chase called in sick this morning." Foreman snapped at him. House sighed.  
"Well I guess it's my turn to do some grovelling." They both watched - stunned as House left the hospital and headed straight for Chase's apartment.

House knocked on Chase's door, feeling completely stupid and out of sorts, he didn't grovel. Ever. Well, maybe once or twice to Cuddy when he really overstepped the mark but still wanted off clinic hours.  
"Chase! I know you're in there!" He shouted, he could hear something from inside but he couldn't make it out, maybe it was the TV or radio, maybe he was vacuuming.  
"I'm not leaving until you open the door...or I'll break in! I know how!" Suddenly there was a bang from inside and a few minutes later a very flushed, sweaty, half naked, visibly irritated Chase appeared at the door.  
"What?!"  
"You called in sick because of me."  
"No. I didn't want to go to work because of you, I called in sick because-"  
"You're mad at me so you thought you'd rebel by having the day off and having sex." Chase gaped.  
"W-what?! I'm not having-"  
"Oh please. You're red, sweaty, out of breath, your..." House grabbed his wrist.  
"...yep, your pulse is racing, and the erection you're hiding behind the door and the smell coming off you can be nothing else...you're having sex. And I interrupted you."  
"N-no!"  
"Well either that or you're in the middle of a very lengthy masturbation session." Chase went even more red.  
"Bingo once again."  
"N-no! No! Why are you here, House?"  
"Yes, yes, and I am here to apologise for last night."  
"It was no big deal. You were an asshole. You're always an asshole."  
"Me and Wilson saw you crying like a little girl in your car." Chase banged his head against the doorframe.  
"Shut up..."  
"Anyway, finish jerking off, shower and come back to work-"  
"I haven't taken a sick day in the three years I've been working for you, this is my day off. Goodbye House."  
"One last thing-"  
"What?!" House looked at the evidently aroused Australian and shook his head.  
"No matter, talk tomorrow. Bye, think of me when you cum." Chase yelped slightly in embarrassment and House walked away, happy that Chase wasn't upset.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Chase walked into the meeting room, thankfully House wasn't there yet.

"Hey man you feeling better?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah thanks."

"What was wrong?" Cameron chipped in.

"Nothing much, just a 24-hour bug thing...I'm fine now."

"I'll bet you are." Chase cringed and ignored the questioning looks from the two young doctors when House interrupted, walking in.

"What does that mean?" Cameron asked, Chase shuffled down in his seat and rested his forehead in one hand.

"Ask Dr...Chase...he knows what I mean." He said Chase's name suggestively and it made his dick twitch.

"Chase?" Foreman asked, the three doctors turned to him and he flushed even more.

"It's nothing. Can we just get on with the case?" He asked House who smirked and nodded.

"Very well. Two cases, Foreman and Cameron, you're on the baby and me and my little wombat here will take the cancer-yet-not-quite-cancer patient. Let's go." The other two left, in spite of Chase's obvious discomfort. He sat there while House made a coffee and surprised Chase by placing it on the table in front of him.

"Two sugars right?" Chase nodded, still blushing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, we have a problem and it's affecting your work." Chase rubbed his forehead and took a big gulp of coffee.

"I know..."

"Now of course, I'm used to having people fall in love with me all the time but I have to confess you're...interesting."

"How exactly? You've known me for years, what's changed?"

"I might ask you the same question." Chase laughed helplessly, nodding.

"Ok fair point."

"So what is it about me? My disarmingly intelligent good looks? My-"

"Can we please stop talking about this? I think you've embarrassed me enough for one week."

"Oh not a all." Chase sighed.

"So tell me more."

"What is there to tell?!" Chase could not believe he was actually having this conversation with House.

"Are you-"

"I'll cover three of your clinic hours if you shut up and just let me do my job." House grinned.

"Done. Now get outta here you..." Chase stood up and turned to walk out, yelping and trying to stop the action going straight to his dick when House slapped his ass.

"Meh...I think I can work with that." He winked and Chase walked away to clinic slowly, cringing with embarrassment and arousal.

Over the next few days House continued to make suggestive comments, say his name in a seductive way, slap his ass and find other random forms of touching him and even clinic duty couldn't kill off his arousal. Chase just didn't think he could take it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Chase jerked off twice in the same morning, just in an attempt to try and stop himself from being so turned on from the minute he got to work.

He arrived there on time, House wasn't there yet, and sat down with his friends.

Foreman began prattling on about some girl he'd been seeing and Chase tried to listen but he just could not stop thinking about House. Cameron on the other hand was totally engrossed so it was ok.

"Good morning my little ducklings." Chase averted his eyes when House walked in.

"So what do we have on this...a very fine day...?" He said breathily, the young doctors all looked at one another before looking back at him. Chase sighed.

"You got high on Vicodin didn't you?"

"Only a little. So come on, tell me more. Will you marry me Dr. Chase?" The other two looked bemused and Chase flushed, causing the other two to look at him questioningly.

"No I will not marry you and-"

"Aaggh! 'Tis like a dagger through my fragile heart!"

"Oh shut up, can we get on with it?"

"My thoughts exactly." Foreman stood up and started briefing everyone, House stayed sat on the floor and nestled his head back on Chase's thigh.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey man will you shut up? He's quiet just let me do the briefing."

"Yeah Chase, m-mmm." House poked out his tongue at Chase like a kid.

"Anyway, we got a woman, she's been sleeping 18 hours a day, but she's not depressed, she's been uncharacteristically irritable, the husband's not sick."

Foreman continued with the briefing and House kept on fidgeting, his head slowly moving up Chase's thigh.

He thought about pushing him away, but somehow he just couldn't, so instead he let the older doctor rub his head on his thigh near his crotch, obviously trying to stir a reaction from him.

Chase started to feel aroused but he forced the feeling down, not wanting to give House what he wanted.

When the other two stood to leave, Chase looked at House expectantly.

"Oh sorry, your crotch is just so comfortable to lean on. I'll move." He got on one knee and as he went to stand up he pretended to drop his cane by accident and his hand rested on the very top of Chase's thigh.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm not used to standing up without the cane..." He grinned wickedly at Chase and brushed his hand over his crotch as he moved it away.

Chase's cheeks turned a pinky red shade and Foreman frowned at the two doctors, Cameron was organising her books and didn't see.

"Anyway, best be going - clinic duty...care to join me Chase?"

"Not even a little bit. I'll come with you Foreman."

"Very well, goodbye my little ducklings, fly away, and my little wombat-" He poked Chase's ass with his cane.

"Be good." He winked and Chase gulped before leaving with the other two.

Cameron went to do some investigating around the husband and the two male doctors sat behind the glass as the woman went in for the CT scan.

"What is going on with you and House at the moment?" Chase fidgeted as the other man turned to him.

"Nothing."

"Chase come on."

"I don't...I don't know ok? He's just been weird..."

"House is always weird."

"I mean even for him."

"Yeah well so have you. Forget House for a second, what's up with you?" Chase sighed, glancing back at the patient before looking at his friend.

"I don't know." Foreman sighed. They finished up the scan which came back clean, no signs of a tumour or anything else, and went back to House with Cameron to tell him.

They sat down and this time House thought it'd be funny to get himself a glass of water and pretend to trip over again, the water spilling neatly on Chase's lap. He jumped up with a cry and looked at his wet pants in embarrassment. Cameron and Foreman burst out laughing at what the water stain actually looked like and House smiled.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Chase grabbed some water and did the same to him, making the other two doctors laugh even harder. House sat down and Chase was feeling pretty pleased with himself until House yanked him down on his lap.

"We're into urophilia. Gotta admit, I was pretty hesitant to try it but my little Chasey-boo insisted, now I'm a sucker for it. Right honey?" Chase was a furious red as his other colleagues looked like they might actually wet themselves any second with laughter. He tried to get up but House grabbed his hip bones, holding him down and grinding his crotch up into him. The other doctors couldn't see what he was doing and Chase struggled not to get aroused. He fought with House and lost, the other man kept grinding on him until his jeans had tented nicely.

"Please let me go! I don't want anyone seeing me like this...House!" He whispered, House let him go, laughing and Chase sat down in the next seat shakily, making sure his throbbing crotch was under the table where no one could see.

House asked them to come up with theories and as they were, Chase jumped when he felt House's hand sneaking over his thigh to his crotch, rubbing it teasingly, erasing all hope Chase had of losing his erection.

He fought back a groan and looked down at his notebook, trying to hide the obvious pleasure he was feeling. Shit. Of course he had to be loud in bed, if House were to make him cum then he'd be screaming for no apparent reason.

House continued to work on him, coughing loudly to disguise the sound of him undoing Chase's zipper and rubbing him through his boxers. Chase leant back against the chair and rubbed his forehead, trying to disguise his pleasure with anything besides what he was feeling.

House kept at it and Chase kept coughing or saying things quickly rather than moaning. They came up with a few ideas and House sent the other two away to start running tests. Chase pulled his hand away from his dick, although missing the contact.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He hissed, House leant forwards, sticking his hand back into Chase's jeans.

"You love it though, you're about to cum without me even touching your skin." Chase shuddered when House spoke dirty to him and allowed him to keep moving his hand, when he came he arched his back slightly, making it look like he was stretching to anyone who might be watching.

"Oh god...ugh...shit..." House got up and went to his office without another word. Chase rubbed his eyes and looked down at his sticky groin, he'd cum so hard that it was seeping through his boxers and into his jeans.

"So how many times have you fantasised about my hand on you? You didn't exactly last long. I'm hoping that's why." Chase went even redder as House walked back in the room.

"I...I haven't..."

"Oh please. So you always finish that quickly right? Oh wait though, you are still a teenager."

"I'm thirty for Christ's sake House!"

"A baby in this office." He said, leaning in to Chase, making his breath hitch.

"So you're lying too...come on, how often?"

"Are you going to keep hassling me until I tell you the truth?"

"Oh I think we both know the answer to that." Chase groaned.

"Fine! A few times..."

"How many is a few?"

"OK! Like every single time I jerk off lately which is all the time because I try to do it so you won't make me hard at work which you still do anyway! HAPPY?!" He yelled at House and sat back down, burying his face in his arms.

"Very. Thank you. So what else do you think about?"

"Fucking hell..." House sat down again, playing his gameboy with his feet up on the desk as he spoke.

"What else? Are we in your apartment? Mine? Shagging right here up on this table with everyone watching behind the glass?" At those thoughts Chase felt aroused again.

"I swear to god if you make me hard again I'm going to kill you."

"Oh you can't do that, you love me."

"Shut up no I don't."

"Just tell me."

"Sometimes we're here and sometimes at my place."

"Hmm...and what are we doing? Any kinky stuff involved?"

"Shit...you know, hand jobs...blow jobs...fucking, the usual ANYWAY!" Chase tried to change the subject in vain because House latched onto it.

"Fucking? Cool, who's doing who? Do you dream about you fucking me? Being in charge for once? Or do you like the thought of me making you my little bitch in and out of the office?" Chase swallowed, remembering a particularly dirty dream he'd had recently.

"You're fucking me."

"I agree. How's tonight?" He looked at House who watched him steadily.

"Quit trying to mess with me House, it's my feelings your playing with here."

"Actually I thought it would be your ass but ok..."

"Stop it. Stop joking-"

"What makes you think I'm joking?" Chase stood up and House followed.

"You're out of your mind-" House pushed him up against the glass.

"Are you scared? Do you want it so bad that now I'm actually suggesting it, it scares you?" Chase swallowed again.

"Y-yes..." House broke away from him, grinning triumphantly.

"I knew it."

"You sick piece of shit, you were joking?" He wasn't sure if House realised how bitterly disappointed he'd made him.

"Oh yes. I'm not your way inclined Dr. Chase, sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh please I know about your odd hookups with Wilson." House tilted his head to the side, nodding slightly.

"Very well. You know. But yes, just joking."

"Whatever. Next time you try to jerk me off in front of people, I'll fucking punch you." House smirked, Chase huffed and walked away to join his colleagues.

"Oh hey...Chase..." Wilson said slowly as he walked into the office, saying the younger man's name slowly as he'd already left the room.

"What did you do?" He sat down opposite House.

"You just assume that I did something wrong? You know, that hurts me Jimmy." He just exhaled loudly and House rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I jerked him off under the table during this morning's briefing." Wilson's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"WHAT?!"

"Ah yes, as it turns out, Dr. Chase is somewhat in love and horny for me."

"What so you figured you'd jerk him off under the table?"

"Don't be jealous Wilson. I know how much you love him."

"Yeah you do. You can be a real ass sometimes." Wilson slammed out of his office, making him sigh with guilt. But of course, he was House, he'd never admit feeling any such thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase saw Wilson storm away from House and followed him to his office. He was sat in his chair, forehead leant into one hand.

"Are you ok Wilson?" He looked up quickly at Chase and shifted in his seat, his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Oh...y-yes I'm fine...thank you Chase..."

"You looked pretty rattled coming out of House's office."

"As did you. And House told me why." Chase sat down opposite him.

"You...know?"

"Yes."

"Ok...will...do you..."

"I won't say anything Chase. Relax." He nodded, sighing in relief. Wilson continued to fidget and Chase began to notice his increasingly uncomfortable stance.

"Wilson what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing why...?"

"You're really uncomfortable."

"Well yes I mean...I know that only a few minutes ago House jerked you off under the table in front of colleagues, which must've been pretty good for you because you have a mean cum/water stain on your crotch. And House told me that you know about me and him hooking up in the past so...yeah I'm a little embarrassed to say the least." Chase crossed one leg over the other to hide most of the stain and Wilson rubbed his eyes again.

"There's something else isn't there?" Wilson looked at him, eyes widened slightly.

"I ugh..no."

"Oh come on."

"I don't really want to talk about this Chase I'm sorry." Chase nodded and got up to leave, looking back at the other doctor before exiting the room.

The next few days Chase could hardly stand to look at House, he continued to make jibes and say suggestive things to him. Chase wasn't sure if he realised how much he actually liked him, if he thought it was all just sexual, or all just a huge joke. Regardless of how the older doctor was viewing the situation, Chase became more upset and depressed each day, and his two younger colleagues, and Wilson, noticed the change in him.

"House." House looked up to see Wilson in the doorway.

"Ah my friend, come in." Wilson gritted his teeth and walked in.

"Stop it."

"What? Masturbating? You know I would but you're just so attractive."

"Stop! Stop making a joke out of everything and stop whatever the hell you're doing to Chase! House looked sideways at his friend.

"You're angry at me for hurting Chase...you're really in love aren't you?" Wilson shifted, reddening slightly.

"Y-yes! I am...and...what you're doing is not fair."

"To who? Him? Or you?" Wilson exhaled sharply and House swivelled back and forth in his chair.

"To him. I can just about deal with the fact that you obviously have no care for how much you hurt me despite the fact that I am your only friend. But I can't stand him being upset, like the life and will is draining out of him. You don't realise how much he likes you House this isn't just a sexual thing. For him anyways." Wilson watched, seeing if a reaction stirred from House, but of course it didn't.

"Fine. Ignore me. But...oh just forget it.." Wilson left sadly, leaving House guilty once again.

That afternoon as the team worked through another case, Cameron hung back when they all left to do their respective tasks.

"What?" He asked bluntly as he walked through to his office.

"You're hurting Chase."

"I don't think he's here."

"Not physically House, look I don't know what's going on or what you're doing to him but stop it." She snapped and left too.

"Oh would everyone stop trying to guilt me here..." He mumbled to himself.

Chase was meant to be looking at brain scans but didn't want to go into the meeting room by House's office as he knew he was in there. So instead he found himself knocking on Wilson's door.

"Come in-oh, hi Chase."

"Hi, are you busy?"

"Not really, just catching up on paperwork - why?"

"Would you mind if I examined these brain scans in here...?"

"Sure, don't want to go near House huh?"

"Not even a little bit."

"You...do you love him?" Chase flinched slightly as Wilson quickly blurted out the question.

"No...I...no I...I'm not sure..I don't think so, I just really like him is all. And I wish I didn't...if it had to be a guy why couldn't it have been some random guy in a club or who I met in the park or the gym or Foreman or you..." Wilson laughed bitterly.

"Yep, why indeed, well, life's a cruel thing..." He mumbled quietly to himself.

"Sure is...why do I get the feeling you're talking about yourself?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Come on then, who is she? Or he?"

"There's no one Chase, drop it please." Chase laughed slightly and went back to the scans.

They talked back and forth for a few hours before Chase had to leave.

"Do I have to...?"

"Yes, go." Wilson said sternly but he was smiling slightly.

"Fine! Bye Wilson, thanks."

"Anytime."

Chase left feeling decidedly happier and was almost immediately called into House's office.

"What is it?" He asked after five minutes of standing there with House not saying anything.

"Apparently you're quite popular..."

"I-what?"

"Cameron and Wilson came to speak to me today about you." Chase sighed and sat down.

"Wilson said something pretty interesting."

"And what would that be?"

"He said this thing isn't just sexual for you..." He cocked an eyebrow at Chase, asking him to confirm or reject the idea.

"And...he would be right."

"He also said I'm messing with your feelings, and that your feelings aren't the only ones I'm messing with. I don't know what he meant by that - do you?" Chase frowned.

"Thought not. Well, you and he are on better terms than me and him so...you'd better find out."

"That's it? Nothing you wanna say to me?" House just looked at him and Chase shook his head and left angrily.

"Wilson- oh sorry." He accidentally walked in on him talking to a patient.

"Sorry, excuse me." He left again and went to find his other two colleagues who were doing an MRI.

"Hey, you ok?" Foreman asked delicately.

"Yeah I'm fine." They did the scan almost in silence and found nothing unusual, Chase was just glad to be away from House.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Comparing scans in Wilson's office." The other two looked at each other and when they got back House was nowhere to be seen.

"Great." Foreman paged him, Cameron pages him, Chase paged him, he didn't show for hours so they got on with paperwork while discussing the case.

He finally turned up, looking a little worse for wear and they asked him what to do, he sent Cameron to talk to the patient again, Foreman to get the blood tests and then to come back and get Chase so they could go inspect the patient's home.

"And me?"

"You will stay the perfectly unspoiled Australian flower that you are..." He sighed, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

"House this isn't funny, either you want me to do something or you're just being a pain in the ass like always.

"Did you talk to Wilson." House, as usual, completely disregarded what the other man said.

"I..was going to but he was with a patient."

"Go talk to him now. He's not with anyone. Until then I'm not talking to you." Chase bit back the anger inside him and stormed off.

"Wilson!" The other man jumped when Chase walked in and he felt guilty for his outburst when he saw how upset the other doctor was.

"A-are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. What's the matter?"

"House won't talk to me about the case until I came to talk to you. He said something about...when you went to talk to him you said it wasn't just my feelings he's playing with. He told me to come ask you." Wilson shook his head slowly and stood up, surprisingly weakly.

"He's a cruel bastard." He stated as he walked out slowly.

"What- Wilson-"

"I'll be back, just..." Chase followed him and when they got to House's office Wilson pointed a finger weakly at him.

"You...are sick. You're a nasty excuse for a human being!"

"Oh just tell us what you meant Wilson."

"Go to hell. Chase don't follow me." He slammed out of the office and Chase looked shocked.

"You actually...like me?"

"Yes." He said slowly.

"But why? I'm miserable, I'm old, I'm a cripple for Christ's sake."

"You're good looking, funny and brilliant. And you're honest. I'm going home now House, see you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day House was back to normal and Chase found himself wondering, for the first time in years, if he'd be better off at a different job.

"Chase?" He snapped out of his thoughts to see his three colleagues looking at him expectantly.

"Y-yeah what? sorry..." They briefed him on the case again and he worked through the rest of the day in a kind of haze.

When he went home he decided to let loose.

"Wilson, what's wrong with Chase today?" House burst into his office.

"I don't know. Go ask him."

"No. You."

"What? Why?" He asked, exasperated at his friend's tone.

"Because you love him. Go."

"I have work to do-"

"If you do this I'll do your paperwork right now." Wilson frowned.

"You'd actually stay here for another few hours just so you don't have to go and find out what's wrong with Chase?"

"Yep. Go." He pushed Wilson out of the office, not even letting him go back for his briefcase.

Wilson exhaled shakily as he arrived outside Chase's apartment. He could hear some kind of dance music blaring out, it only made him even more nervous. What if he had someone in there? What if he just refused to open the door? What if he figured out that Wilson was in love with him?

"Chase!" He shouted, banging on the door.

"Chase open the door! It's Wilson!" The door suddenly opened and Chase loomed into view, grinning lazily.

"Wilson! Hey...hey.."

"Hi, are you ok?!" Chase stumbled slightly, Wilson caught him and Chase grinned again, lacing his arms round Wilson's neck.

He wondered if he could be dreaming, it wouldn't be the first time, and Chase was acting so weird.

"Chase are you drunk?"

"Only a bit." Wilson opened his eyes, making Chase giggle.

"Are you high?!"

"Yep...it's so great...y'know cause I was all down about House and work so I figured I'd get high, then you came along just at the right time..."

"Why is now just the right time?" Chase suddenly lurched forwards, Wilsom thought he was going to throw up on him but instead he kissed him roughly. Wilson pushed him away.

"Chase what the hell?!"

"Oh come on we both know you're not 100% straight...just...just help me Wilson, I need someone..." He mumbled all kinds of obscenities in his ear, severely testing his self control.

"Chase stop it! Come on, this is me remember? I'm not House."

"I know! You're better! You're smart and younger, and kinder and more attractive and I just.." He kissed him again, Wilson's hands stayed where they were on Chase's back, until he found the will to push him back slightly from his hips.

"Ugh...why won't you...just let me Wilson..."

"Because you're high. Now let's turn this off..." He turned off the music, making Chase frown.

"Don't frown it doesn't suit you. Now come on." He led Chase into his bedroom, suppressing his arousal when Chase hugged him, hot breath on his neck, erection pressing into his thigh.

"Chase get into bed, you need to sleep this off-"

"No I need to fuck it off." He groaned when Chase kissed him again, grinding his hips down slightly.

"See? I knew you liked it..." He continued kissing Wilson, and managed to get his shirt off before the older doctor realised how much of a bad idea this was.

"Chase we- I can't do this I'm sorry-"

"What? But you're into it, fucking hell look!" He jerked when Chase grabbed his erection through his trousers.

"I'm going Chase, go to sleep."

"No! Just...Jesus it doesn't mean anything! Just fuck me Wilson please..." He had one hand on Wilson's neck, the other on the opposite shoulder, and his lips on the other side of his neck, biting and sucking sloppily at his sensitive spot.

"Chase stop! Stop I-" Chase kissed him again and Wilson had to use every ounce of strength to sit Chase down on his bed and start putting his shirt and coat back on.

When he turned round Chase was lying back on his bed, unzipping his trousers. At the sight of him jerking himself off, Wilson almost climbed on top of him but he forced himself to leave, taking the drugs that were visible with him, and locking the door, posting the keys back through the letterbox.

The next morning Chase felt like he'd been hit by a bus...and raped...and beaten...and then shit on by a bird.

He moved gingerly, head pounding, and managed to get dressed and into work.

When he got there Wilson was in the meeting room with them and flushed a deep red when he saw the other man. Chase frowned and went to get a coffee, painfully aware of the looks he was getting due to his pale skin, dark eyes and obviously drugged up apparel.

"Ah good morning Dr. Chase!" House boomed loudly, making him wince

"Ah sorry - too loud? Well that can be expected from someone who's recovering from a nasty mixture of alcohol and drugs?" Chase sighed and Cameron and Foreman sat back in their seats, intrigued and slightly worried about this new story.

"Still though, credit to Wilson, not many people would have the restraint to deny a hot, drugged colleague sex when they beg for it." Chase leant on the counter heavily, the stares boring into him becoming near unbearable.

"What?" Foreman piped up after a few minutes.

"Ah yes, Dr. Chase here-"

"That's enough House, I think you've done enough damage." Wilson stood up for him, Chase felt like he'd be sick.

"Now now Jimmy, I know you're hopelessly in love with my little wombat but I think he's grown up enough by now to fight his own battles." An tense silence fell over the room.

"So Chase, I think your colleagues are interested, care to clarify?"

"Got high, tried to shag Wilson it's not a big deal." Chase snapped.

"Ah but it is! What was it you said to me Wilson? Don't...ah that was it...it's not just Chase's feelings you're playing with House...does that make sense now?" Chase looked at Wilson who looked back at him.

"Fuck this - I'm going home." Chase buckled.

"No you're not."

"I'm sick, I think I am."

"No." Chase walked out and House stopped him at the last minute.

"If you walk out that door you're fired." Cameron and Foreman looked positively terrified of what Chase was about to do.

"Stop trying to manipulate me House - I'm done."

"Then you're fired."

"Nope. I quit." Wilson felt his stomach lurch nastily as Chase walked out. He tried to leave and House grabbed his shoulder.

"Thought you were working the case Wilson." He was forced to stay and meantime Chase was out there, now without a job.

Chase went home feeling blank, he just didn't know what to make of anything.

He didn't have a job.

Was House joking when he said Wilson was in love with him?

Would Chase never see House again?

Later on, there was a knock on the door and it was Wilson.

"Hey..."

"Hi...come in. I'm sorry Wilson about yesterday I didn't even...I mean I wasn't..." He trailed off, bright red and embarrassed, Wilson sat on his couch.

"Don't worry I know you weren't in your right mind. If you were I know you'd never do that, to me anyways."

"Don't say it like that, you're a very attractive guy, I-"

"Relax I'm not upset. Anyway, I came here to talk to you about all this, are you really leaving? Because House thinks this is just another thing like last time where he comes over here and you go running back."

"I'm not coming back this time Wilson...I've been researching and looking into things and...I think it's time for me to go back to Australia." Chase waited for Wilson to respond, he just sort of froze..no emotion decipherable on his face, no words, no sound, nothing.

"Wilson?"

"Yeah...?" He croaked.

"Can you give me your opinion please?! I mean, what do you think? Should I do this? Do you think House will change-"

"House doesn't change. He's House."

"Then I'm leaving." Chase stood up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't." Chase turned round and Wilson looked down at the floor.

"What?"

"Don't just...don't leave."

"Wilson, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just...House won't change, but he feels something for you I know he does! He's just too stubborn to admit it! If for nothing and no one else...just stay for him."

"He's the reason I'm leaving."

"You can get past this Chase! There's no point in flying halfway across the world to try and escape House - he'll still find a way to get to you! Be it with a terrible reference, or paying people to stalk you...or other weird stuff...don't go back to Australia Chase that's way too drastic."

"No, it's not." Wilson became increasingly agitated and Chase got more and more frustrated as they argued back and forth about it.

"Why should I stay?! House is an asshole, even if he did feel anything for me he'd never admit it! My job is interesting but nothing I can't do somewhere else...my apartment is shit...I miss my family...even my asshole of a father...why should I stay here?!" Wilson looked at him, then at the floor, then back at Chase.

"Because I want you to." He said so quietly, but Chase heard it and sat down with him again.

"Why?"

"You have me, Cameron, Foreman, we're your friends, and just because you don't have the guy you want or the perfect apartment doesn't mean you can just run away. You're bigger than that, and House is getting his way by you leaving. He wants to push everyone away that he starts to feel things for, but if you stay he'll have to admit it some way or another." Chase smiled slightly at Wilson.

"Thank you..." He sighed.

"Are you still leaving?"

"I guess I can't now. But I'm not coming back until House gives in and comes to see me. I don't want a love declaration, just an apology." Wilson exhaled deeply in relief.

"Thank god..ok..." Wilson stood up to leave and this time it was Chase's turn to stop him.

"Wanna stay for a bit? Hang out, watch the game, have a beer or something?" Wilson smiled.

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice." He sat back down, ditching his coat and rolling up his sleeves and Chase ran to get them beers before the game started.

"To your friends." Chase winked and they laughed, toasting and settling back into the couch to relax a while.


	7. Chapter 7

House was agitated and irritable all of the next day when Wilson explained that Chase had really been serious about leaving.

"He said he's going back to Australia House, this whole thing has really tipped him over the edge. He's depressed about you, he hates his apartment, he misses his family, and he said that he could do his job anywhere." Wilson's words echoed in his mind all day and everyone was more exasperated with him that unusual, his inability to concentrate on anything leaving him sitting on his office floor throwing a ball at the wall repeatedly.

"House!" Cuddy burst in. He grunted

"You have two serious cases to attend to and clinic hours and you're sitting in here throwing a ball!"

"Yes I am."

"Do your job."

"Can't concentrate."

"Make yourself."

"Tried."

"Not my problem House! Just get on with it."

"Sorry." She was taken aback when he looked down at the ground sadly. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"House?"

"I'll do the case." He climbed to his feet and left, she returned to her office slightly concerned about her colleague.

House helped the others with the cases as he said he would, several times he went to ask Chase to do something and had to remember that the other man wasn't there anymore. He also did his clinic hours. But there was something wanting, and he felt a kind of hollow emptiness in his chest.

He'd have to go and see Chase.

That evening Chase heard a knock on his door and answered it to find House.

"Hi."

"Hey..." House replied awkwardly, not able to meet his eyes for more than a few seconds.

"Umm...wanna come in?"

"No it's fine. Come back."

"What?"

"Come back."

"No."

"Why?" Chase sighed at the near one-worded argument on each side.

"I have a lot of reasons."

"I know! You're depressed because you haven't been able to make me fall in love with you, you're homesick, you hate your apartment, you miss your family, you could do your job anywhere, and I'm a miserable old ass." Chase sighed.

"Wilson spoke to you didn't he?"

"Of course."

"Yes that's all true."

"But come back."

"Why?"

"Because you should!"

"Why?"

"Because! I...it's not the same without you."

"Not enough of a reason for me, hire someone else, it'll soon become strange without them."

"No Chase, for god's sake just come back!"

"No. Goodbye House." He closed the door, heart hammering, and waited for ten minutes until he heard House's cane and footsteps fading down the hallway.

The next night House went to Chase again, and again the next night, on the third night Chase didn't want to open the door, he knew House was wearing him down.

"Go away House I don't want to talk."

"Just open the door Chase..." He sighed and stood up.

"Why are you here again?"

"I want to try something."

"What?" House's hand suddenly left his cane and it was on the back of Chase's neck, rough and soft at the same time, gently pulling him forwards. Chase's breath hitched and then the other doctor's lips were on his and he felt as though his heart might break through his chest.

"W-what are you doing?!" Chase blurted out when he broke them apart.

"What do you think? I said I wanted to try it."

"Well...how was it for you then..?"

"Pretty good." He leant in and kissed Chase again, making his temperature triple in about two seconds.

"I'm guessing this isn't bad for you?"

"N-no..." Chase suddenly felt shy and could hardly meet Houses eyes, he titled the younger mans chin up gently.

"Why're you shy now?"

"I don't know..." He was still blushing and wished he'd stop. House pulled him against him tighter and kissed him again, snaking an arm round his waist, ensuring that he was flush against him. Chase accidentally let out a high pitched noise and tried to push away from House, terrified of being physically aroused while he was pressed up against the other man.

"H-House! Stop!" He grinned wickedly and pulled back, keeping him

"Why?" Chase pushed against House from his arms.

"L-let me go...you don't get to bring me back and manipulate me by testing my weakness for you." House's arms went limp and Chase stepped away from him shakily.

"Go home."


	8. QUICK NOTICE FOR EVERYONE, please read!

So, hello everyone! I'm really sorry about how the story changed, I didn't want it to either it just sort of...well, happened I guess.

I was going to do a complicated twist in the story and let's just say it didn't go very well, so I've deleted the chapter where Chase and Wilson get together and I'm going to continue the story HouseXChase, I hope you guys will keep reading :) thanks xx


End file.
